criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pay and Win
Pay and Win is a case featured in Criminal Case as the 116th case of the game and the 24th case of the Secrets from Beginnings (Season 3). It takes place in Wealthy Street, district of Fario. Plot With a search warrant the team stormed into the brothel owned by Roberto to take him down once for all, but how the team found nothing illegal inside the brother they were ready to give up but at the moment a scream came from on of the bedrooms causing Mia an the player to rush upstairs but when they entered inside the only thing they found was a puddle of blood with Sandy Bennett in the middle of it, stabbed multiple times. The team started a new investigation by searching through clues where they found that a journalist Felix Dunlap was the last one to see victim's alive. As the investigation progressed the team found reason to suspect and a independent hitman Rot Thorn but also finance manager Scarlett Wong. Upon finishing the autopsy, Matilda informed the duo that she saw already this type of murder in the movie called Altered Present and that whoever killed Sandy probably saw that movie too. she also told the team that the killed used a sharp blade who is curved, most likely a karambit. The team back to the station where Daniel McGarrett informed them that the player just got a package. Once the player open it they found a key with note inside. On the note was just "If you read this, I am dead. Use the key to enter a secret lab listed under the message". Mia and the player listen to Sandy's lead and went to the secret lab where they witnessed that a s secret lab was actually a room for performing human experiments. With all horror they saw they still searched the area only to find that Madam Casandra came to the lab often. They also finally caught Roberto as well and then put him into the custody until the end of investigation for various conspiracies against him. The team also needed to make another arrest, this time to arrest Felix because of his fingerprints all over the syringe that was full of a strange drug. Felix told the team that he didn't use it, but just touched it for inspection and his new story, but the team wasn't convinced in that so he was also sent to the custody until they find the killer. Mia and the player also put Rot into the custody after discovering that he tried to kill the victim. Rot told the player that he didn't know that she is actually a cop but that he just get a money and name to target, nothing more but still that wasn't enough to free him from custody. They as well interrogated Scarlett after seeing on the footage of the security camera that she and the victim had an argument. Scarlett said that the victim was weird girl and that she was too much under the influence of the rebels and that she was openly against Roberto which made her to have a bad voice across the brothel. Mid-investigation the team was interrupted by Dagger King who was about to arrest Mia and the player. Dagger ordered them to stop the investigation because of violations of a government space and that only FBI have permission of searching Wealthy Street. Chief Loukas approached and told him that his team has fully permission to investigate because they solving a murder of their own colleague. Unwilling, Dagger let it go, but he said that he will remember this. The team decided to once again swap through mysterious lab. After searching the scene the team approached Madam Casandra again because of her note on the bottle of perfume. She told the team that she was in heavy love with the victim but how much harder she was, that much she rejected her, escalating to the border of the obsession until one night Casandra didn't use Roberto's strange drug in small doses to drug her and drag into the bed, recording everything but that she found the SD card and threaten her that she will report her actions. They also spoke to Roberto when Arif found that Roberto worked on something shady that involves the victim. He told the team that he never had an employee like Sandy and that she often helped him with a researches but he told the team that the room has nothing to do with human experiments how the rumors says, continuing with saying that he is sad that such a person died. With all evidence collected, Mia and the player went to arrest Roberto Dias, for the second time in the player's career. Roberto denied all accusations, telling the team that all this is a player's trick to frame him because he couldn't arrest him back in Russia. The team point him all the evidence they have until he finally confessed. With showing no regret towards his actions he told the team that the mole needed to die. He explained that he all the time knew that Sandy is sent there by a police but that he just needed right moment to kill her and with a right motive. He explained how he wanted to get Sandy's trust by showing her all the machines, experiments and other stuff that no on else have access to and mostly speak lies, knowing that she will blindly tell everything to her supervisors. When he found that his game reached the point of no returning and that the police really have everything against him, he grabbed her karambit from the drawer and while everyone was busy downstairs with the police he went upstairs and secretly entered the bedroom and starting to brutally stab Sandy's body just to make her suffer for being stupid to trust him and make a diversion to escape before anyone could catch him. When Mia asked him about the drugs and experiments he performed inside the lab downstairs in the fake brothel, he just laughed and told her that the answers for that they will need to find alone as he won't speak anything against his masters and end like Melania Leroux but he said that he made Sandy a favor and killed her before drug killed her. Judge Lawson sentenced him to 40 years in prison. After getting back to the station, the team needed to continue the investigation before they completely shut down a brothel. Mia and the player back to the secret lab to see if there is something noted about experiments who were performed inside and how Operation Deltoidus could be stopped. After swapping the scene one more time the team recovered a diary of a certain S.G. that they sent to Jason for more analyzes. When he finished analyzes he informed the team that news aren't great because the recovered diary belong to Stella Gibbs, but that inside is nothing cheerful, but more darker as he explained that Stella used to be a big part in LUMIA then the team previously thought and that she was a head in a charge of the drug production and original successor-creator of Operation Deltoidus. The player suggested that they should visit her adoptive mother and killer Miriam Young in prison and see if she could help in stopping Operation Deltoidus. Miriam told the team that is true that Stella had strange friends but also that she didn't tell all truth about killing her. Miriam explained that apart from her obsession and serial killing she was approached by a person called Nerocius and that they knew about her obsession and promised her that if she kill Stella she will be able to heal from it. Before the team left, she told them that Stella used to visit the old restaurant that now is a brothel and that she was often there with some very strange man creating a strange list. The team back to search cafeteria where inside one of the old drawers the player found a shipment list that is signed by Stella and certain Bobby Guacamole. The team went to speak with him where they discovered that he is the delivery man who delivered the packages to Andy Bellamy and Roberto and that all coordinated by Stella but he swore that he swore that he never knew that inside the boxes are real drugs and offer any help he can. Barb asked him from where he delivered packages on what he replied that he picked them up from Fario's University which made the team a little more scared because the university might be the heart of Operation Deltoidus. As well, on the other side, the player recovered a selling agreement between Roberto and Otto Kessel. Once John finished with analyzing the handwriting he confirmed that the agreement is indeed the real one but that it can't be undone without a stamp that Roberto used when he bought the district. The player with Barb back to the brothel where they did found a needed stamp before heading to mayor's office. Mayor Kessel apologized for his earlier behavior but that he didn't know what get into with him. He thanked the player for fixing his mistake and that since now he won't just sell districts to random people. After all events of the investigation, Chief Loukas approached with a good news telling the squad that brothel is now shut-downed and that police with FBI confiscate all equipment used for experiments. Karen told the chief that she wouldn't celebrate as no one knows what drug is used on unknown subjects, neither on who made it, neither what it does to the organism. Barb then told to everyone that she and the player found that the drug is produced inside University and that they should go there in order to stop the whole operation Deltoidus which heart in the that district. Chief Loukas agreed and told the team to pack their backpacks as they need to return to school. Summary 'Victim' * Sandy Bennett (Found stabbed in her bedroom) 'Murder Weapon' * Karambit 'Killer' * Roberto Dias Suspects FDunlapC24SFB.png|Felix Dunlap RThornC24SFB.png|Rot Thorn SWongC24SFB.png|Scarlett Wong MCasandra24SFB.png|Madam Casandra RDiasC24SFB.png|Roberto Dias Quasi-Suspect(s) MYoungQC24SFB.png|Miriam Young BGuacamoleQSFB.png|Bobby Guacamole OKesselQSFB.png|Otto Kessel Killer's Profile * The Killer has criminal record * The Killer watched Altered Present movie. * The Killer owns a cat. * The Killer has over 150 lbs. * The Killer wears blue. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Brothel's Bedroom (Clues: Victim's body, Pile of clothing, Jacket; Victim identified: Sandy Bennett) *Examine Pile of clothing (Result: Microphone) *Examine Microphone (Result: F DUNLAP; New Suspect: Felix Dunlap) *Examine Jacket (Result: ID; New Suspect: Rot Thorn) *Ask Felix why is his microphone on the murder scene. *Question Rot Thorn about his jacket inside the victim's bedroom (New Crime Scene: Cafeteria) *Investigate Cafeteria (Clues: Trashcan, Signature on a napkin) *Examine Trashcan (Result: Threat) *Examine Signature of a napkin (Result: Scarlett's signature; New Suspect: Scarlett Wong) *Ask Scarlett Wong about the victim. *Analyze Threat (06:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has a criminal record) *Autopsy Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer watched Altered Present) *Go to Chapter 2! (1 star) Chapter 2 *New Clue: Package *Examine Package (Result: Key with a note New Crime Scene: Secret Lab) *Investigate Secret Lab (Clues: Lab equipment, Strange machine, Faded Tech-Card) *Examine Lab equipment (Result: Syringe) *Examine Strange machine (Result: holo-face; New Suspect: Madam Casandra) *Examine Faded Tech-Card (Result: Exit Card; New Suspect: Roberto Dias) *Question Madam Casandra about her appearance in the secret lab (Profile Updated: Madam Casandra has criminal record) *Arrest Roberto for his activities (Profile Updated: Roberto has criminal record) *Analyze Syringe (06:00:00) *Arrest Felix Dunlap! (Profile Updated: Felix has criminal record and watched Altered Present; New Crime Scene: Tables) *Investigate Tables (Clues: Victim's gun, CCTV Camera, Food tray) *Examine Victim's gun (Result: Fur) *Examine CCTV Camera (Result: CCTV) *Examine Food tray (Result: Greenish food) *Examine Greenish food (Result: Poisonous food) *Arrest Rot for attempting murder of the undercover officer (Profile Updated: Rot has criminal record and watched Altered Present) *Analyze Fur (06:00:00; Attribute: The Killer owns a cat; Profiles Updated: Rot, Scarlett and Madam Casandra owns a cat) *Analyze CCTV (09:00:00) *Question Scarlett about her argument with the victim (Profile Updated: Scarlett has criminal record and watched Altered Present) *Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Experiment Tables (Clues: Broken pieces, Computer) *Examine Broken pieces (Result: Perfume bottle) *Examine Perfume bottle (Result: Note) *Examine Computer (Result: Computer) *Ask Casandra about the note for the victim (Profile Updated: Madam Casandra watched Altered Present) *Analyze Computer (06:00:00) *Question Roberto about his plans with a computer (Profiles Updated: Roberto watched Altered Present and owns a cat & Felix owns a cat; New Crime Scene: Bed) *Investigate Bed (Clues: Pillow remains, Torn cap) *Examine Pillow remains (Result: Karambit; Murder Weapon Classified: Karambit) *Examine Torn Cap (Result: Victim's cap) *Analyze Karambit (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears blue) *Analyze Victim's cap (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer weight more then 150 lbs) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Go to Lustful Shadows 6! Lustful Shadows 6 *Investigate Secret Lab (Clues: Torn Book, Faded Paper) *Examine Torn book (Result: Diary) *Examine Faded Paper (Result: Contract) *Analyze Diary (03:00:00) *Ask Miriam Young if she knew anything about Stella's secrets (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Cafeteria (Clues: Drawer) *Examine Drawer (Result: Faded Shipment list) *Examine Faded Shipment list (Result: Signatures) *Examine Signature (Result: Bobby Guacamole's signature) *Question Bobby Guacamole about his shipments of drugs from University (Reward: 20 000 coins) *Analyze Contract (03:00:00) *Investigate Brothel's Bedroom (Clues: Locked chest) *Examine Locked chest (Result: Roberto's stamp) *Undo Roberto's ownership over the Wealthy Street with a mayor (Reward: Suspenders) *Move on to the next crime! (in University) Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Wealthy Street